Against The Current
by Fire - aka Human Torch
Summary: She-cats now have less power in the clans. They can only become a medicine cat or a queen when they are an adult cat. Toms, on the other hand, can be leader, deputy, Medicine cats, and Warriors. She-cats are treated poorly and have to do what a tom tells them to do. But there's one she-cat that will do everything it takes to set everyone free. T because it's Warriors. (Chapter 5)
1. Prologue

**MapleClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Flightstar -** **Black and white tom with blue eyes**

 **Deputy:**

 **Windblaze - russet tom, green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Smallfleet - Dilute calico with soft fur and long, fluffy tail, green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Willowpaw - black she-cat, white paws and underbelly**

 **Warriors:**

 **Wolfscar - Dark grey tom with dark ginger paws and tail tips. Has blue eyes and a long scar under his eye**

 **Greytail - Pale grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes**

 **Runningspark - Orange she-cat, but wants to be called tom, with yellow eyes.**

 **Crowfang - Black tom with blue eyes**

 **Adderfang - dark gray tom with tabby stripes and dark green eyes**

 **A** **pprentice: Wildpaw**

 **Queens:**

 **Sandtail -** **Lithe very pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger patches, white socks, and green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Emberpaw**

 **Tawnyheart- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Cinderpaw**

 **Dawnlight - white she-cat with warm golden-yellow eyes**

 **Apprentice: Dewpaw**

 **Silverdapple -** **White she-cat with silver and black patches. Green eyes.** **(Mother To Koikit & Riverkit)**

 **Ravenwing - Black she-cat with ice blue eyes (Mother To Hazelkit, Pondkit, Firekit, & Whisperkit)**

 **Mossleg – Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes (Mother To Spiderkit & Yellowkit(dead))**

 **Featherheart- Grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes (Mother To Echokit, Foxkit, & Pebblekit)**

 **Fawnwing- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother To Redkit & Barkkit)**

 **Kits:**

 **Koikit -** **Calico chimera she-kit with one amber eye and one pale yellow (Mother Is Silverdapple)**

 **Riverkit - Silver tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes (Mother Is Silverdapple)**

 **Hazelkit - Small tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws and green eyes (Mother Is Ravenwing)**

 **Pondkit - Pale grey she-kit with big, dark blue eyes (Mother Is Ravenwing)**

 **Firekit - Ginger tom with green eyes (Mother Is Ravenwing)**

 **Whisperkit – Light gray she-kit with bright blue eyes (Mother Is Ravenwing)**

 **Spiderkit - Black tom, amber eyes (Mother Is Mossleg)**

 **Echokit - pretty silver and white mottled tabby she-kit, bright blue eyes (Mother Is Featherheart)**

 **Foxkit - black tom, white underbelly (Mother Is Featherheart)**

 **Pebblekit - dark grey tom, green eyes (Mother Is Featherheart)**

 **Redkit - russet she-kit (Mother Is Fawnwing)**

 **Barkkit - dark brown she-kit (Mother Is Fawnwing)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Wildpaw - White tabby tom with black stripes, green eyes**

 **Queens In Training:**

 **Emberpaw - Orange fur with grey patches, green eyes**

 **Cinderpaw - Ginger and grey she-cat, pale blue eyes**

 **Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark hazel brown eyes and a white paw**

 **Dewpaw - grey and white she-cat, blue eyes**

 **CaveClan**

 **Leader:**

 **AdderStar - mottled ginger-brown tom with bright amber eyes  
**

**Deputy:**

 **Ashfall – Dusty grey tom with huge, green eyes  
**

**Medicine Cat:**

 **MossLight - A mottled dark ginger she-cat with white spots and light amber eyes  
**

**Warriors:  
MoleStrike - dark brown tom with dark ginger paws and dark amber eyes  
**

**SnakeStripe - dark ginger-brown tom with light grey stripes around his legs and dark amber eyes.  
**

**StoneStep - large dark brown tom with light grey paws and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

**Apprentices:**

 **Shadowpaw - A pitch black tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

 **DewSpring – A light grey she-cat dappled with white and light brown spots plus bright yellow eyes  
**

**BeetleHeart - A dark ginger-grey she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Kits:  
Fallingkit - A light grey she-kit with yellow eyes and dark ginger stripes around her back  
**

**Flamingkit - A light grey she-kit with yellow eyes and dark ginger stripes around her back**

**Elders:**

 **CricketWhisper - Battle-scarred dark brown tom with blind eyes**

 **OakClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Duststar - Small tom with a grumpy face**

 **Deputy:**

 **Flamedusk – Pure red tom with dull amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Leafsky – Calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Warriors:**

 **Ashspot – Black tom with grey spots, piercing yellow eyes**

 **Icedawn – White tom with amber eyes**

 **Queens:**

 **Appleshine – Red she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Stormswirl - Grey, Black and White Calico with three black stripes running from Head to tail with green eyes**

 **ElmClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Fallingstar -** **Feathery golden tom with ear tufts and a long tail, large paws, amber eyes**

 **Deputy:**

 **Flameblaze - A bright ginger tom with lighter coloured stripes and green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Silverberry - Gray she-cat with hazel eyes**

 **BirchClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Cloudstar – Fluffy white tom with glowing green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Flypaw**

 **Deputy:**

 **Jayfur - Patchy grey Tom**

 **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Ivyleaf - Torti, frost blue eyes, scar on her neck**

 **Apprentice: Mudpaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Sunpatch - A white tom with golden-orange patches and green eyes**

 **Byrdflight - Long golden fur**

 **Queens:**

 **Moonwhisper - white she-cat with one orange ear and a orange tail with an orange muzzle with green eyes**

 **Emberheart – Red she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Ghostpaw**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Smokepaw - Medium-Gray tom with blue eyes and one white paw**

 **Mudpaw – Medium-brown tom with green eyes**

 **Flypaw – Tuxedo tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Queens In Training:**

 **Ghostpaw – Lithe White she-cat with green eyes**

 _Prologue_

A Dilute calico she-cat was heading towards the nursery, when a piercing cry came from it. The she-cat ran in to find a black she-cat in pain.

"The kits are coming Smallfeet!" The black she-cat cried. Smallfeet ran to the medicine den to grab some herbs and ran back to the nursery.

"You're doing great Ravenwing. Just take deep breaths, ok?" Smallfeet gave Ravenwing a stick to help her. Ravenwing took it in her jaws and relaxed a little.

"When the kits are coming, just bite down. You're fine." As soon as Smallfeet said that, Ravenwing bit down and a tortoiseshell she-kit slid out. Smallfeet nipped the sac and licked the she-kit's fur the wrong way. Ravenwing bit down again and a pale grey she-kit slid out as well, and Ravenwing nipped the sac and did what Smallfeet was doing.

"One more Ravenwing. You can do it." She put the kits near Ravenwing and went back to Ravenwing's belly. A ginger tom slid out and Smallfeet repeated the same process.

"You did great Ravenwing!" But Ravenwing still was biting down and on the stick and broke it. When she broke it, a small light gray she-kit slid out of Ravenwing's belly. Smallfeet was surprised by this kit and licked her fur the wrong way after she nipped the sac.

"Congrats Ravenwing. You are the mother of 3 she-kits and 1 tom. I'll get Greytail." Smallfeet said as she exited the nursery. A black she-kit followed her.

"I want to be a medicine cat!" The she-kit said, her icy blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Smallfeet purred as she went to a pale grey tom pacing.

"You can come in now Greytail." Greytail sighed with relief and went into the nursery, where Ravenwing was cuddling her new 4 kits.

"They're adorable." He said, his gaze full of love for his mate and kits.

"I was thinking Hazelkit for the tortoiseshell." She said as she gave a little lick to Hazelkit.

"And Pondkit for the pale grey one and Firekit for the tom. And what about the little one?" He asked, his tail pointing to the light grey she-kit.

"Hm… How about Whisperkit?"

 _ **BOOM! IT'S DONE! XD Man, I spent so long on dis, but now it's done! It ws actually easy, surprisingly. Anyhows, you like ze Prologue! Peace Out!**_

 _ **-Firehope2015**_


	2. Chapter 1

ANSWERING REVIEWS AND STUFF!

Foxdawn – ooooo, I never thought of that. So Runningspark was a special case. During a badger attack, she saved the Flightstar from the head badger and almost died for her leader. When she was all better, she was granted one wish. She wanted to be a tom, so she is now a he. He is treated lowly like she-cats, but he gets to go out into the forest, hunt, fight, stuff like that. And thanks!

badguthrie – Here it is!

WildChild13 – Thank you, and I'm doing better each chapter!

XXwintershadowsXX – Well, I have something planned for Runningspark. Thanks as well, here's the next one!

The One that Disappeared – Thank you so much! And I'll keep it down with the action, I promise. The next few chapters will be more slow paced.

"Whisperkit, Wake Up!" I recognized that it's my sister, Hazelkit.

"Hazelkit, give her time. She hasn't open her eyes yet. Let her do it on her own." A sweet, quiet voice came next to me. My mother, Ravenwing.

"But everyone else has! I wanna go outside!" Hazelkit protested.

"Hazelkit, you know the rules. You can't go out until you're one moon old. Besides, it's time to go to sleep." I heard my sister whimper a little, but laid down next to me. A couple more kits laid down as well, and I drifted off to sleep.

**********TIME*SKIP**********

When I first woke up, I felt sunshine on my pelt. How long have I been asleep for? I open my eyes and look around the crowded den. It looked very peaceful, but there was many she-cats and their kits sleeping. It kinda felt a little claustrophobic at first, but I was glad for them keeping the cold out.

I felt something stirring beside me, so I looked to my left and I saw Pondkit, my sister, stirring beside me.

"Hey Pondkit." I whispered to her.

"Morning Whisperkit … Whisperkit! You're up! Finally!" Pondkit said jumping up from the nest immediately and going over to Hazelkit.

"Hazelkit, wake up." She said prodding awake.

"What? I was having a good dream…" Hazelkit said, yawning, and went back to sleeping.

"Come on Hazelkit! Whisperkit's up. And we can play with the rest of the kits since its dawn.azelkit awakea

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" Hazelkit said, shaking her pelt.

She turned to me and said, "Hey Whisperkit, how are you? We've been waiting forever for you to open your eyes. Now we have enough to play!" Hazelkit said. I was confused on what she meant, but she was already walking to where Ravenpelt was.

"Ravenpelt, Pondkit, Whisperkit, and I are gonna play with the other she-kits." Hazelkit said.

Ravenpelt woke up and yawned, looking at us with her sleepy, blue eyes.

"Oh, Whisperkit, you've finally opened your eyes." Ravenpelt said, nuzzling me.

"Go on, now. You have no need to stay here. Just be polite to the other kits and be back here when the others tell you it is sunhigh." Ravenpelt sat up and started to groom her pelt.

Just when we were about to leave Ravenpelt, Firekit woke up and stretched.

"Hey Firekit." I said, giving him and slight smile. He just snorted and walked out of the den.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, looking at Hazelkit and Pondkit.

"He's like that all the time. Like he keeps eating fresh-kill stuffed with dirt." Pondkit said, jokingly, and we all laughed.

"Come on, I see Redkit and Barkkit waking up." Hazelkit padded to the back of the den, with Pondkit and me following her.

There was a calico chimera she-kit, a silver and white mottled tabby she-kit, a russet she-kit, and a dark brown she-kit. I realized with a start that every cat here was a she-kit. Why didn't any of the toms play with us?

"Cool, now we have even teams and a judge." The silver and white mottled tabby said.

"I'm team leader!" The calico chimera she-kit said, jumping up and down.

"Ok Koikit, you can be team leader. I can be judge." The dark brown she-kit said.

"Sure, Barkkit. Echokit can be the second leader." Koikit said, nodding to the silver and white mottled tabby, who was now known as Echokit.

"Ok, I choose… Redkit and Whisperkit." Koikit said, gesturing the russet she-kit and me over to her side.

"Then I'll have Pondkit and Hazelkit." Echokit said and my siblings walked over to her.

"Everyone has 5 minutes to prepare." Barkkit said and each team got into small groups.

"What are we playing?" I ask.

"We are playing 'Best.' The judge decides what we have to and usually there will be 3 contests. Each team will send one she-kit out to represent their team and the judge will decide who wins. The winners will get the first pick of fresh-kill when the toms bring some." Redkit explained.

"Redkit, whatever voice contest Barkkit is going to throw out, you're on. Be soft. Whisperkit, you can take a shot at any posture contest that's gonna happen. I'll do whatever is left." Koikit said.

"Teams! Warm-up is over. The first contest is… posture." Barkkit announced, while Echokit and me step up.

"Hey, good luck to you and your team." Echokit just flicked her tail and turned her head away from me. Wow, how rude.

I stood completely still and wrapped my tail around my paws. Echokit had her tail along her spine and puffed out her chest. Barkkit examined us both carefully, looking up and down at us. She walked to a small pile and walked back, a pebble in her jaws.

She set the pebble next to me and said, "Congrats Whisperkit, you won a point for you're team." I was happy that I won something, but Echokit wasn't. I swore I saw her fur bristling, but she smoothed it and put on a fake smile.

She then padded over to me and said, "Great job!"

It seemed friendly enough to forget the whole not-winning issue, but she lowered her voice and said to me with a menacing look in her eyes, "Get in my way again, and you'll wish you've never opened your ugly eyes." She smiled at me and walked over to her team.

Ok, great. Now, a she-kit that everyone seems to love now hates my guts. Perfect.

I walked back to my team and was fortunately greeted with real smiles.

"Awesome Whisperkit. Now we only need at least one more point to win." Redkit said.

The game continued. Redkit and Pondkit both had to balance a moss ball on their heads, and Pondkit won. Hazelkit and Koikit had to make a small nest by using moss and other things. Surprisingly, Koikit won, having found a feather to line the small nest.

"We won!" I exclaimed, jumping.

I went over to the other team and said, "Good game."

All but Echokit, who seemed upset, responded, "You too."

"Kits, it's sunhigh, you should get to your mothers." A tortoiseshell she-cat said. We went our separate ways, while I went with Pondkit and Hazelkit.

"Hi Ravenpelt." I said to her, sitting down like my siblings did.

"Kits, you should learn some basic rules about she-cats and how they should act. Your mentors should teach you the rest of the rules." Ravenpelt said, sighing and sitting down in front of us.

"The first thing you must learn is that when a she-cat is born, they must wait half a moon to go outside of the den. She-cats start their training, either to become a queen or a medicine cat when they are 7 moons old. She-cats treat cats older than they are and toms with respect. Those are the basic rules that she-cats must know when they are kits." I was confused when she said that. Why did we have to wait half of a moon to go out of the den? Why we had to wait an extra moon to start training? Why did include the toms when she could've just said our higher ups?

"What do you mean? Why do we have those rules, mother?" I asked, confusion in my expression.

"Because dear, we are she-cats. Toms believe that she-cat have only a use to have kits for the clan."

"Well, it's dumb! We shouldn't be treated like that!" I yelled and spat. At that moment, every cat in the den stared at me.

"Keep your voice down. You can't let the toms hear you say that. I know it's dumb, but we can't stop it. We barely know how to fight, let alone battle a whole army of toms. Just please, promise me that you all won't break any rules and get into any trouble." The she-cats stopped starring and went back to what they were doing.

All our heads nodded, but I felt like I was lying to her. I knew, that in my heart, I would never stop fighting to solve this problem and to make everything right.

 **Hey everyone! I did it! I finished ze first chapter with 1359 words of just writing the story. Good gosh. Anyways, I'm probably not going to update tonight, but hopefully I will tomorrow. If not, I will post an extra chapter on Saturday.**

 **Anyways, Peace Out!**

 **-Firehope2015**


	3. Chapter 2

MagaNerd – Um, no. She-cats in training are taught the rules and how to act around toms and older cats. Though, they do chores mainly around camp. They do receive basic training, in case of the toms being too injured to hunt or attackers are breaking into the nursery. But thanks for asking. People might be confused and won't know if you didn't ask.

A Castle of Glass – Yeah, I have seen one but I've never read it and I can't remember the title nor the author. Also, nice name.

XXwintershadowsXX – Well, I'm really glad you liked it! Thank you for liking it.

A half a moon passed since our promise to Ravenpelt. Nothing much happened. We still played our game "Best." I was judge a couple times, I won a couple times, other times I lost. I was very rarely on Echokit's team, seeing as I was now her mortal enemy. I have no idea what is up with her. One minute, she's being nice to everyone, including me, yes. The next, she's plotting my destruction. Well, I wouldn't she was _that_ evil, but I knew she was planning something, neither helpful nor good.

Anyways, I knew Echokit couldn't put me down today. It was the first time I was allowed to go outside. Goodbye crowded, hello space! But I would eventually go back, for sleep, grooming, stuff like that.

"Hazelkit, Pondkit, wake up." I whispered in their ears.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Today's the day we can go outside! Aren't you excited?" I asked.

"Of course I am Whisperkit! But it's not even dawn yet…" Pondkit yawned and laid down again.

I looked outside and sunlight was breaking into the den.

"It is, though. It must be almost sunhigh right now. I want to go out, but I know Ravenpelt won't let me without you two." I said, nudging both of them.

"Ok, ok, we're up. Come on Pondkit." Hazelkit said. She shook Pondkit a little, enough to get her up again.

"Hey, should we wait for the others?" Pondkit asked, stretching her mouth in a big yawn.

"Yeah, we should. It should be celebrated for us coming out of the den the first time." I said. We looked around and saw Barkkit, Redkit, and Koikit padding towards us.

"Hey guys! Echokit will be here in a moment." As soon as Barkkit said this, Echokit came walking towards us, swinging her fluffy tail back and forth.

"So, how does it feel to soon be out of the den?" Echokit asked.

"Fantastic." Hazelkit said.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Koikit said and we rushed out of the den.

The light hurt my eyes as first, since I was so used to only seeing rays of it. I soon got used to it, and I had to admit, it looked amazing compared to a small den. The camp was surrounded by trees, but the tallest one was a maple tree with many branches. There was also another rock beside the tree, but not quite as tall. Two dens were beside each other, behind the rock and the tall tree. I looked to my right and on the other side of dirtplace, which was right next to the nursery, was another small den and the entrance was stooped, which made the den a little underground. Next to the underg4ound den was the largest rock I've ever seen in my entire half a moon life. It had an entrance, but it was quite gigantic. I looked to the left and saw a small den with a shallow pool in front. Next to it was a large, hollow, fallen tree.

"Wow…" I said, my breath taken away.

"I know, right?" Redkit said, looking at everything.

"Hey everyone, let's play mossball! I overheard the toms saying that it's a fun game. The first cat to win gets the first shrew." Pondkit said and everyone nodded their heads, including me. Pondkit got a ball of rolled moss and threw it at us. We went after it like it was the most delicious piece of fresh-kill. Everyone stopped for a second and looked at me. My eyes went to my paws and I saw that I had the mossball. I caught it!

"Wow, congrats!" Barkkit said. I looked behind her and saw an unhappy Echokit. But, who cares? She keeps having this sore loser attitude and hides it with a fake smile that only I can see past.

"Look, the little servants are playing mossball!" We turned around and saw Firekit and his gang of toms. Spiderkit wasn't in his gang, he was considerably nice towards us, but the rest of the lot were as bad as crowfood.

"The runt won as well." Pebblekit said, smirking.

"I'm not a runt!" I protested.

"Then why are you the smallest of the litter?" Firekit asked, right in my face.

"I'll be taking this with us, since you all clearly don't need it." He said and it one swish, he took the mossball in his claws and left.

"That dumb Firekit! I wish we could-" I began to say, but all of my friends looked at me, warningly.

"Sorry… What are we going to do now?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"We'll have to think of something… for now, let's just play Best." Hazelkit said, and we started to play our little game.

 **Hello guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while, please don't kill me. *knives fly into the wall* …Ok then… *knives keep flying* I'm going to go hide from these knives behind a shield or something…**

 **Well, before I get knifed to death, Peace Out!**

 **-Firehope2015**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I change username. I am now known as Fire, or Human Torch. *hair lights on fire* Anyways, let's move on!**

 **Runningleaf – Thank you! And I can answer yes to both things. A death scene and a ceremony will be soon, both close together.**

 **Maplebreeze of MountainClan – Thank you so much for the review, means a lot to me!**

"Whisperkit, you up?" My sister, Hazelkit, asked. It had been just yesterday when I had first walked out of the nursery. It had also been the day that Firekit and his gang first bugged us.

"I'm up, what is it?" I asked her, opening my eyes.

"Let's play a game! Everyone is waking up!" Hazelkit said. I got up and saw that she was right all of my friends were ready to head out. Both of us walked to them and we went out.

Camp was as busing as ever. Cats were crowded around the fresh-kill pile and around the large rock. A russet tom jumped down from the rock and the toms split into separate groups.

"It's too bad we don't have any elders, or we could've listened to a story." Redkit said, looking at the fallen tree.

"I have a game." Echokit said, licking her fur.

"What is it?" Koikit asked.

"You are all my kits and we have to get ready to go to a very important event." Echokit said, looking glad with herself.

"What kind of event?" I asked.

"Like an apprentice ceremony. Now, line up my kits!" Echokit said and we all lined up. She each examined us and shook her head.

"My kits, you can't be like that! Koikit, yours ears are all matted. Pondkit, your tail looks like it's been fighting with dogs. And Whisperkit, are you sure you gave yourself a wash?" We all fixed ourselves accordingly to her suggestions.

"You all look proper now! Follow me kits, I want everyone to see how wonderful you all are!" We followed her around the camp, looking awkward and amazing at the same time.

Cats around us as we walked chuckled at us, in a good light-hearted way. We finally ended our big fake-ceremonial walk and my paws started to hurt a little since we had to go around the huge camp.

"That was… fun." I said. I didn't have any words to describe it any nicer than what I really thought. I thought it was a big waste of time. We could've played something else, like mossball. But clearly everyone else liked it.

"Hey, maybe we could play hide and seek?" I suggested to them.

"That sounds good! I'll be the seeker!" Koikit said, closing her eyes and counting.

Everyone scattered like wild fire. The ferns? No, I won't be camouflaged. Behind a tree? No, Koikit will find me easily. Then, I just realized something. The dens, of course! I dove into the nearest den only to crash into an orange she-cat with grey patches.

"I'm sorry! I was playing hide and seek with my friends." I explained, accidently squeaking when I spoke.

"It's ok. Go to the back of the den and hide by nest back there." She said, pointing to the nest in the back. I said a quick thanks to her as she walked out of the den and hid. I started counting how long it will take to find me. One, two, three…

********************TIMESKIP********************

"You won! You can come out now!" Koikit. She never found me.

I walked out of the den to see all of my friends, except for Koikit who was looking around for anyone else, where grouped up next to the nursery.

"Whisperkit, you won!" They went up to me to give their congratulations on me winning the game. I caught Echokit's eye and she was staring at me, anger in her eyes. I mouthed to her, 'I'm sorry!', but she scowled at me and turned away from.

"Everyone, you wanna play Best?" Echokit asked and everyone said 'yes' immediately. I was the only one who didn't say anything.

I walked away from them, trying to find something to do. Everyone was busing doing work. Just then, a mossball hit my paws. I looked up and saw Firekit's gang consisting of Foxkit, Pebblekit and Spiderkit.

"Look at that, the little runt's all alone." Pebblekit sneered and everyone laughed, except for Spiderkit who looked down at his paws.

"I'm just looking for something to do, that's all." I said to them, looking Firekit straight in the eye.

He looked at his gang and sighed, "I'm going to regret this… Whisperkit, do you want to play mossball with us?"

Surprise and confusion spread across my face. "There must be something in it for you."

"Nothing in it for us. But this is the ONLY time we do this, got it?" Firekit asked and I nodded. Foxkit kicked the mossball and we started to play. It was the most fun I've ever had.

 **A/N**

Jello everyone! Yes jello. Anyway, I am finished! Yay! I was taking the chapters slow, but don't worry, the action will continue! Also, little update on the story I'm working on, I'm changing some of the characters' names and the book title, so if the allegiants are somewhat different, it's because of that reason.

So, without further to do, Peace Out!

-Fire (aka Human Torch)


	5. Important Update

Hello everyone. Sorry for the lack of uploading, but I've been thinking recently.

When I first got on, I was filled with dreamer thoughts and childish ideas. I have since matured and seen my utter mistakes. I made two stories, New Life and Against The Current. New Life has gotten dull and boring, so I cancelled that and will never continue that idea unless something happens.

However, I still do like my second story, but it could really use some work. Of course, I've been thinking of solutions. Re-doing it, having someone else adopt it. When I was thinking of solutions, I looked my profile. To be honest, it didn't feel like me but the childish me instead. Bad About Page, unanswered emails, stuff like that. Of course, I could fix all these things, but I didn't feel like that was the right choice.

So instead, I'm making a new account.

I think that this is the best course of action. It's like a fresh start, a start to finally upload regularly, having better stories, all while using good of my time.

I will delete my About Page, replace it with a link to my new account, answer my emails, and say that I will no longer be active in this account if needed. Of course, I will not delete this account, but I will no longer be using it for stories, comments, etc,.

I will still continue Against The Current, but on my new account and will be re-uploading it.

Thank you for reading this important information, and I hope you can understand.

-Fire (aka Human Torch)


End file.
